


Blood, Sex & Magick

by UnknownEnigma, WhiteCrow96



Series: Invictus [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Cannibalism, Character(s) of Color, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnigma/pseuds/UnknownEnigma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrow96/pseuds/WhiteCrow96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haraldas Addams has always gotten whatever he wants, whether permission was given or not. He'd worked hard to establish himself as the epitome of blood magick and pureblood society. So when his intended decides to leave him due to his recent “transgressions,” he makes it his mission to bring Kingsley back to where he belongs. No one leaves him without his permission. Bringing Britain to its knees and leaving it quaking in his wake is just an added bonus.</p><p>Alternate Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sex & Magick

**Author's Note:**

> _**Some housekeeping:**_ The tags will be updated as needed, and we’ll always include specific chapter warnings at the end notes of the chapter, so please check them if you need to, but this fic is rated explicit for a reason, and it’s not just the sex. Please do heed the warnings that will be included in each chapter and please don’t read a segment if you are triggered. We want you to enjoy the fic! We will always try to indicate where an explicit section starts if you’d rather avoid it. That being said, there will be some controversial issues that will be addressed in this fic, as we’ve tried to include many of the topics that affect society today, so do keep an eye on the tags, and if you don’t like, don’t read. We’d love to have a conversation with you (in the comments _*hint, hint*_ ), but out-and-out flames will be used to roast marshmallows and deleted.
> 
> K’s note: Hi! I’m so excited to be a part of this amazing fic. We’ve been working very hard to revamp this fic and take it to places that we’ve never had the chance to explore before in the HPverse. You’re in for a treat! The sheer level of worldbuilding we’ve done in the last few months blows my socks off. We’ve got several docs regarding casting choices, worldbuilding, and character backgrounds, as well as a Pinterest board that we’ll be posting eventually, so keep an eye out for that. Please, please do leave a review on your way out. We’ve worked really hard on this and would love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Nay’s note - Why hello there! I know OMG this is different _*jokes*_. Seriously, I did say there was to be a re-write and here it is. It looks good doesn’t it?? First, I have to mention all the work my lovely beta and co-author has put into this fic and how much it shows. This story is our combined baby and has flourished in ways that it hadn’t before. I also would like to thank her for all her help because she’s the reason you're reading a MUCH better quality of writing. Secondly, I just want to put some background about me to help you guys our audience get a jist of what is to come. I am a woman of colour and I’ve always been astounded of the lack of diversity in the wizarding world and the potential for so much exotic, unusual and new ideologies, beliefs etc, and you will find that I will write things that are offensive, startling and provocative. This by no means is/are the opinions of me or K, but like the world we inhabit, we’re trying to bring diversity and complex themes to the wizarding world and that will be reflected in how and what we write. That being said, we want you to truly enjoy your reading experience so anything you want to say, drop us a line below; we’d love to hear. Please join us on this whirlwind of a ride, it’s sure to be a good one.

_In all fighting, the direct method may be used for joining battle, but indirect methods will be needed in order to secure victory._

Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_

* * *

_Freak._

That had been his name for so long that if it hadn’t been for the voices, he would have believed that it was his true name. But, the voices had told him his name was Harry, and Harry-Freak trusted the voices a lot more than he had ever trusted the Dursleys. 

Freak trusted the voices and Freak didn’t trust easily. 

Still... he answered to Freak because they told him to. The voices told him to lay in wait, to be docile, to be submissive until he could be Alpha. The voices promised him that one day he would be free of the Dursleys. The voices protected him, kept him safe when others couldn’t - when adults wouldn’t. Harry-Freak had ever been grateful for the voices… was still desperately grateful for the voices, who never left him alone in his hell.

When he had asked them about it, the voices had angrily told him that his name was Harry, and now some shouted the name at him at all hours of the night and others whispered it into the good dreams that seldom came to him in the Dursley’s home. But still, besides his secret name, his name was Freak.

It was the voices who led him to the Addams family.

They found him.

When they found him, it was a bloodbath. Blood of all different shades and colors made beautiful pictures that pleased Harry-Freak to no end. The violence and carnage also satisfied the voices. The voices had purred in satisfaction and relief as the plotted deaths of Petunia and Vernon came to fruition. 

It was truly magical.

An intricate affair.

He had killed them methodically, using the precision the voices had taught him, the knives he had stolen from the kitchen, and a killing intent he’d suppressed for as long as he could remember. He had spent long glorious hours sharpening the blades, caressing the cold metal, and smiling sadistically when the knives cut his flesh as if cutting through butter.

The voices had wanted him to kill. So he did. 

He had snuck into the shadows and stalked his prey. He had struck with a passion that had come roaring out from the depths of his soul.

He had torn into Vernon’s engorged, still beating heart and the wide smile on his face had betrayed his happiness as the blood poured down his throat and across his mouth and face as he feasted on Petunia’s liver. He snorted as he watched the life bleed from the convulsing body until it stilled with death. His aunt’s body had been skinny and borderline anorexic but her liver had been surprisingly healthy and red, full of precious blood, so full of power and life.

Still the euphoria didn’t last long. He was rudely interrupted from his first real meal in days by the opening of the front door. 

Blood stained lips snarled at the intruders but the voices screamed at him to behave.

To listen.

To calm down.

To observe.

To learn.

“Will, do you smell it? Blood. The fresh kind.” The taller man breathed the words out as if he were a starving man seeing an oasis, desperation and longing ringing in his tone. The voices snarled at Harry-Freak to be good, to behave, to submit.

There was an alpha in the vicinity. One wrong move would end with him dead. Harry-Freak lightly placed the heart on the ground. He glanced up at the intruders with a pitiful look on his face, his wide angelic eyes shining with unshed tears, making the green colour glow. His hunched shoulders and stiff posture would have made him the picture of innocence...

...if it hadn’t been for his blood streaked mouth and the sadistic glint in his eyes.

* * *

_Dear Love,_

_I’ve wondered for years if I knew You. I’ve seen the lust of Dominus and the greed of Man, but Love, You always seemed so distant. Fleeting, passing, except for in my brother’s eyes._

_I grew up in a world without You. I never saw You, but instead the evidence of the lack of You. You did not look back at me from the depths of my parent’s eyes. But, I heard You in his laugh, felt You in the warmth of his embrace, and saw You in his smile. Sometimes, I think my brother is You in disguise._

_In a world where he exists, I can’t truly imagine a life without You._

_As I grew older, though, I grew discontent with You, angry with You. I couldn’t help but notice that others took You for granted. For that You can’t be blamed. But I do blame you for the places you never visit, the countries you ignore, and the people you leave behind._

_You got bored. You slipped away. You moved west._

_Leaving behind destruction that nothing but You can heal._

_Do You realise the extent of your power? Do You care about the damage and destruction You leave behind?_

_Do you realise that, Love?_

_That to know you is to surely know destruction?_

_We need You._

_I need You._

_…so badly._

_Life would be easier if we didn’t need You. You use us, abuse us, discard us to the side when something new grabs Your eye, like a spoilt child with new toys._

_For You, we're never enough._

_You mess with our minds, affect our bodies, and leave us bare, naked and afraid. Exposed to all the elements._

_Yet, I’m putting my trust in you._

* * *

_Love, I’ve met someone._

_His existence highlights everything good about You. He shows me that You are worth chasing, worth pursuing, worth risking everything for a moment with You. He’s breaking apart my preconceived notions of You, Love... and I don’t like how it feels._

_I’m afraid of being bare. Of being so adamant in chasing after You that I fall short of witnessing Your glory in its expression. I’m scared of seeing the side of You that I’ve only heard about in books and in the cries of my fellow subicio in the night._

_Often, You destroy everything in a person when You leave, and even when You don't, You leave scars. I have never experienced You like that, and I’m afraid to. Your all encompassing nature scares me. For the first time in my life, I’m afraid of drowning. The water has always been my home, the sea floor my bed, and the coral my pillow. But you make the softest kelp prickle against my skin and the friendliest fish my enemy._

_He is my sun, my sky. The rage of the tempest but also the gentle breeze on a still day._

_I’m afraid because I’ve never experienced You like this before, yet it is all I think about. I know I have barely breached the surface of You, and I hope that You will show me all of Yourself in full splendor soon, but another part of me hopes that You will never reveal Yourself in entirety._

_Why?_

_Because I fear Your other side. I fear Your capricious nature, You leaving… him leaving. I fear that once I have seen all of You, You will leave me because You care for no one. Once I’ve known that side of You, I will yearn for it to come back and we’ll be trapped in this sadistic symbiotic relationship._

_I don’t want a broken heart. I don’t even want a mended heart. I just want a heart that has never been broken. I want my heart, the one I fear is already lost forever. It beats in the chest of another._

_Treat me well._

_Please._

_Yours,_

_Kingsley_

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: graphic descriptions of blood, gore, and cannibalism.


End file.
